Vlad meets Nessie
by LollipopUsagi
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is forced to move into a new town with her grandpa Carlisle Cullen. Where she incounters Vladimir Tod and became friends with him. Then she starts to learn about his secrets and falls in love with him...what will happen next? VladXNessie
1. Prologue or Info

This is a story about Vlad and Nessie. Who are half-bloods and learned that they are mostly the same. But Nessie starts to fall in love with Vlad and will Vlad starts to fall in love with Nessie too?

Please don't hate me Twilight and Vladimir fans. I want to create a story with my 2 favorite characters from my 2 favorite books. I do hope you like it and will R&R. If you want to, you can give me some examples so that i can also put them in the story, so i won't have to do it all alone. Thx XD

Nessie moved into town with her grandpa Carlisle cause he got a new job at a hospital who really needs him in Bathory. They moved there and Nessie had to start her new day at a new school. Of course her first day sucked until Vlad came along (_). He will turn her world upside down and will know the meaning of what is so cool being a vampire. (I'm a genuis!:D)

Hope you enjoy it!;D


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chap for Vlad and Nessie XD

I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or Twilight. Thank You!XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Normal P.O.V.

**~In the Cullen's house~**

"But I don't wanna move!" wined Renesmee or Nessie (shorter). It was a bright, sunny morning, everything was peaceful. Till Carlisle announced that they were moving.

"But I don't wanna," complained Nessie. It was only her and her grandpa Carlisle, who are moving, the rest stay.

"Nessie, this is a great opportunity for me and for you," explained Carlisle, "there is a hospital in a town call Bathory, who needs my help and want to see what I can do. Also, I applied you to a new high school. One, which you can start having new human friends with to hang."

"But still, why just me and you," argued Nessie.

"The rest will stay here in order to keep the balance of vampires and werewolves," said Carlisle, "you and I must start a fresh new life, if not people will expect that something is going on. Like, for example, were not aging, or eating food, or…anything like that."

Nessie was about to complain some more, when she realize she could start a life of her own. New lives were she can feel like to be a human, instead of a vampire. (Just to let you know if you haven't read the Twilight Saga, Nessie is a half-breed: half-human and half-vampire. She can tell people what she wants by just touching them; she is not poisonous like other vampires…alright )

Nessie gave in "Fine. I'll go pack my stuff."

Carlisle smiled "Splendid! Go pack what is necessary."

Nessie nodded, and went to her room. _This will be an interesting school year,_ thought Nessie.

**~In Nelly's House~**

"Vladimir Tod!" yelled Nelly in the morning, "Don't you dare eat does fresh baked cookies I just made."

"Ah! Come on Nelly just one," pleaded Vlad.

"No, there for the new neighbors who are moving in next door tomorrow," said Nelly.

"Oh yeah! Who are they again?" asked Vlad.

Just then, his Uncle Otis came in the house. "I believe it's a doctor and his niece," he said.

"Oh really. And there moving here tomorrow," said Vlad.

"Precisely…"said Otis.

"…that is why I made these cookies," cut in Nelly.

"But I just wanted at least one cookie," said Vlad.

Nelly was on the verge to argue at Vlad at why he can't eat one cookie, when Otis calmed her down. "Now, now Nelly. Let's all calm down, we have a lot to think about…these new people moving in alright. Why don't you go bake something that'll make the new neighbors feel like there welcome here."

Nelly smiled at Otis and went in the kitchen to bake some more fresh food. While Otis and Vlad were having a conversation of there own. "You must be very careful Vladimir."

"Why?"

"Cause our new neighbors smell…different."

Vlad thought about it, "Do you think there…"

(Alright…Otis and Vlad can telepathic eachother in there heads. So when you see * and there names beside it, it means that there talking in there thoughts.)

*Vlad* _vampires?_

*Otis*_ I believe so…_

This got Vlad thinking, what if there new neighbors are vampires? Could this mean trouble? Or the start of a new love life?

* * *

End of Chapter 1!XD

Please R&R :D

If I don't get atleast 2 or 3 reviews I may stop the story. Cause that will tell me that the story is not good. Atleast I'm trying!XP


	3. Chapter 2

Nena: Sorry everybody for this long wait for the next chap. i've been busy with school lately that i didn't have alot of time to continue some more in this story. i hope you all forgive me!...Also i wanted to say that my other story 'Tsukiyomis meets the Cullens' is coming soon with a new chap. i'm so sorry for the long wait.

Nena: Another thing is my other story 'Married to Vampires' i just barely started it and i'm not getting good comments on that one. i just had that one in my head and i had to write it down so i wouldn't forget and make it better but none of you are putting good comments on it so i'm going to delete it. i'm sorry... -_- so here is the next chap hope you like it X3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

+~In a cab~+

We arrived at Bathory, in the afternoon. "Bathory looks nothing like back home," I said.

"Now Nessie, we came here for a new life," said Carlisle.

"I know, but I feel homesick already," I said.

My grandpa Carlisle patted my hand, "you won't feel homesick soon."

I nodded and look out the window. Bathory looks small, but it looks nice and peaceful. _Maybe I will like it here,_ I thought. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Now, before we arrive, we must discuss about our/your hunger for/of blood."

Oh great! Another lecture. Can't get any better? "…there will be other vampires than us…" I spoke too soon.

+~In the new neighborhood and house~+

We arrived at our new house. It was a small simple house, with rose bushes in the back, and front. "Go ahead and choose a room," said Carlisle.

"Alright," I said excitedly. I went inside and found 3 rooms instead of 2.

"Grandpa Carlisle," I asked, "why are there 3 rooms instead of 2?"

"2 are for us, and the other could be…a guest room," he answered.

That makes perfect sense, but for who exactly? I chose a room. (Nena: I'm not good with details -_-,) The walls were the color dark red and the bed was queen size. Nice.

"Nessie!" yelled Carlisle downstairs, "Come meet our new neighbors!"

I left my room and went downstairs to meet a boy, a woman, and a man. (Nena: I can't seem to remember how they look like so I'm just going to try at least and make them look good^-^) The man has brown hair and black eyes, the woman has brown hair and green eyes, while the boy looks interesting; he has jet black hair and black eyes. He looks muscular and brave. Just then, the boy turned to look at me and smiled. He walked towards me, holds his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Vlad."

~Vlad's POV~

+~A few minutes before Vlad met Nessie~+

Nellie was forcing me to go meet our new neighbors. So I had to cancel the movie me and Henry were planning to go see. I went to meet the new people and I saw a mand with blond hair and blue eyes outside unpacking his things. I went to go help him. "Excuse me," I said, "do you need any help?"

He looked at me and smiled, "You must be my new neighbor?"

I nodded. "Glad to meet you," he said, "my name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm from Forks."

I smiled (trying to be friendly), "Welcome to Bathory Mr. Carlisle!"

He smiled, "Carlisle would be fine, no mister."

"Alright," I said, "my name is Vladimir Tod, but people call me Vlad for short. Do you need any help?"

"I'm almost done, but sure you can help me with the rest," he said.

I nodded and helped him carry the rest inside the house. When we finished carrying the stuff inside, Nellie and Otis came in to greet him. "Hello there and Welcome to Bathory!" exclaimed happily Nellie.

"Yes indeed," said Otis.

"Ah, why thank you. Are you this young man's parents?" said Carlisle.

Nellie and Otis looked at eachother then back at Carlisle, "No, I'm Vlad's aunt, Nellie," said Nellie.

"And I'm Vladimir's uncle, Otis," said Otis.

"Oh, what happened to your parents Vlad?" asked Carlisle.

The room was silent, "they died, in a fire accident," said Vlad silently. (Nena-FYI!: I forgot to tell you readers that this happened in the last book. so Vlad did save Bathory from vampires and hunters. and killed his father. but i'm changing some things like Nellie being dead in the book, so she is alive in my story and Vlad did not change Snow into a vampire, she is still human. also Vlad's power had been revealed and awakened. thank you so much for your time. continue on with the storyX3)

The room was silent again, "I'm sorry for your loss Vladimir," whispered Carlisle.

"It's alright," I said, cheerying up the atmosphere, "atleast I still have Nellie and Otis."

"I'm glad," said Carlisle, "I'd like you to eet my granddaughter. Nessie! Come meet our new neighbors!"

A girl came in the room, she has brown hair and brown eyes. Beautiful and pretty at the same time. But something seem's different about her. _Oh well,_ I thought as I walked towards her, took my hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Vlad."

~Nessie's POV~

_"Hi, I'm Vlad."_

I was nervous, because the cutest boy I've ver seen, besides Jacob, is right in front of me. "H-Hello" I shuttered and blush. _I'm so pathetic,_ I thought.

Vlad chuckled, "So, what's your name?"

I looked up to see his gorgeous black eyes, I blushed, "My name's Renesmee, but people call me Nessie for short." I shooked his hand. They were very warm and soft, while mine was in the middle.

"Nessie..." he whispered, "I like it."

I swear I just blushed crimson red (if that is possible). "Nessie," I heard Vlad's worry voice, "are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "Vlad," I heard my grandpa say, "why don't you show Nessie around town?"

"Alright!" excited Vlad, "Come on Nessie! I'll show you my favorite places."

I smiled, knowing that something...interesting might happen. Secrets unknown?

* * *

Nena: Thx guys for supporting me and i will support you guys too. XD

Thx and R&R X3


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey it's me again _

_I'm VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY sorry about not posting new chapters to the story But I wanna thank you all for supporting me and that makes me feel very special _

_The reason why I couldn't update was because I had summer vacation so my parents thought it would be a great time to spend more time with eachother. We went to many places and had fun:3 We went back to my home town in Los Angeles, California; then to Disneyland XD. Later on to Mexico to see my family again cause I miss them very much. And finally to Legoland for my little brother's birthday, I had fun:D_

_While I was on vacation I was continuing this story on my notebook that I always carry along with me. We were in Legoland that I took it out to write, cause I can't get wet (curse you mother nature!) My brother came by and 'accidentaly' wet me, including my notebook. So the chapters were all wet and blurry. Now I'm trying to remember what I wrote so be patient with me and new chapters will be coming soon I promise._

_I would like to thank these authors/people for encouraging me to continue=3_

_-TRL loves you_

_-DionysusDaughter98_

_-Ayla Lock_

_-Nyx Blake_

_-and the other authors/people who are reading this:3_

* * *

**~ Vlad's P.O.V. ~**

I showed Nessie all my favorite places: the theatre, fast food places, stores, clubs, etc. Nessie got tired of walking, so we stopped at an ice cream shop. I bought both our ice creams. Nessie complained about buying her own ice cream, even though she forgot to bring her wallet. My ice cream was strawberry (I think he likes chocolate, but I'm going with strawberry cause that is what I'm eating right now:P) and Nessie's was…also strawberry. We might have a lot in common. We ate and talked to eachother, until dusk came. So we began to walk home in silence. I couldn't take the silence, so I asked her a question.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

**~ Nessie's P.O.V. ~**

"_Do you believe in vampires?" _asked Vlad out in the open.

I was startled and scared. Thoughts already building up in my head. Does he know? Is he one of them? How did he figured it out? Will he still be my friend? Is he scared of them? Will he even like me even if he founds out about me?

I hesitated to answer back, "Y-yes? No? M-maybe?"

He looked at me, confused written on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, as if he was regretting to say it. A few minutes past by and we arrived at our houses. Vlad turned towards me and said, "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight," I whispered, feeling kind of sad that I don't get to see him tomorrow.

Vlad sighed, seeing the look on her face. He felt guilty that he had to leave her, because she just made a friend after arriving here.

"If you want," Vlad hesitated, "we can hang out tomorrow, and you can meet some of my friends."

After he said that, I felt my whole world brightening. I feel as though I'm a whole new me, and I feel complete when I'm with him. I smile and said, "Okay!"

**~ Vlad's P.O.V. ~**

"_Okay!"_

I smiled, knowing that tomorrow may be a pain in the butt or something interesting is going to happen. I waved at Nessie goodbye, seeing her smile makes me feel warm and tingly inside. Like I have thousands of butterflies inside my stomach.

I heard and 'omph' and turned to see Nessie on the ground holding her nose. She saw me looking at her, and blushed. _Aw, she's cute when she blushes,_ I thought. She then got up, off the ground. Still holding her nose with one hand and the other, she gave me a thumbs up. And then walked inside and closed the door.

_What an interesting girl she is,_ I thought as I entered my own home. Immediately regretting, ever coming home at dusk. I always come at night, so that I don't have to see this! Otis and Nelly are on the couch sucking on eachothers faces. So I did what any nitwit would do at a time like this.

I closed my eyes, covered them with my hands, and yell as loud as I can, "AH! My eyes!"

* * *

I'm sorry if it was short!:( I'm trying to remember!

Is it good so far? I'm still trying to remember what I wrote in my notebook so be patient with me. Also email me if you have any ideas to continue this story, while I try to figure out what I wrote.


End file.
